


Come on baby (Pull me in slow)

by onotherflights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Luke is a writer, M/M, Marriage, Smut, The other boys aren't even in this oops, They are so in love, alternate universe:non-famous, calum produces his own music, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Luke could hear Calum singing in his ears, the volume turned up and the music overwhelming him. He could feel Calum's hot breath on his neck as he slowly built up a rhythm. It was all so much and so incredibly hot, all Luke could do was hold on as tight to Calum, to his husband, as he could. Or the one where Calum has been stuck working on his new album and the power goes out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote the first half of this forever ago but I've been stressed lately so I decided to finish this. I'm a total sucker for cake, so this was great to write. I'm also working on my requests so if you're waiting on one they are coming! I really love the one I'm working on and I can tell it's going to be long. So while I take my time on that, this should tie you over. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also horrible editing happens at 1:30 am,so beware.

  
1:15 AM.

Luke's face was illuminated by a tiny screen, the only light in the room. He had headphones in, blocking out the sound of the plug-in fan going next to him. Truthfully, it was too warm to sleep. He laid on top of the blankets naked, half-shut eyes scrolling leisurely through Twitter. He was restless, feeling hot and unfulfilled.

Calum had been working on a big project for weeks now, spending hours holed up in their home studio editing and recording. Luke was still listening to his old albums, it was what was playing in his headphones at that very moment, because Calum refused to let him listen to the new piece until the track was “decent”. In Luke's view, every song and every lyric Calum produced was amazing. He was probably a little biased though.

The thing about being married to Calum was that music always came first. That wasn't to say Luke was a neglected husband by any means, he could just as easily walk across the house and plop down naked onto Calum's lap and get just the attention he deserved, but he wouldn't do that. Luke could only imagine what it was like to start building an album from the ground up. Calum insisted on doing the majority of the work himself, this album was his passion project, and Luke got that. Calum gave him equal respect when he was writing, and maybe that's why they worked so well together. They each had their thing, but at the end of the day what was made between them was more perfect than anything they could possibly create on their own.

As Luke lies there in the very beginning of the day, all he can do is breathe and sweat. It's so hot. He's about to get up and fiddle with their non-reliable air conditioning system, but that would mean getting up, and that doesn't seem favorable. He can deal with the dinky little plug-in fan on his bedside table. Of course, just as he's thanking the powers that be for his crappy fan, the damn thing goes out.

He whines, reaching out blindly in the darkness for the control buttons. After stubbornly pressing the “high” option a few times to no result, Luke cracks one eye open and looks to the window. The soft glow from the plug-in lights strung along the perimeter of the cedar-wood pergola is gone, meaning they've gone out as well. Those factors, combined with the general feeling of the house going silent like it's been deflated, causes Luke to add up to the conclusion that the power’s shot.

_Fucking perfect timing_

Luke turns over onto his back bitterly, letting out a tired, hot puff.

At least his phone has some battery, so the song continues on. Calum's singing about blue eyes and the slope of his back, and even after all this time it still makes him smile, even when he's miserable and just wants to sleep. When the song first played on the radio, Michael had scoffed at Luke even liking the song, saying it was overplayed. Back then, no one knew the song was about him. It could be about anyone, he supposed, but he remembered seeing Calum again after hearing it for the first time. He remembered the look on his face when their eyes met, how he placed his hands so delicately on the small of Luke’s back as he held him on his lap. It hadn't been until later, when he was sleepy and laying his head in the crook of Calum's shoulder, that he asked if Luke liked the song. He never did get a proper response, because Luke pulled him in for a kiss to silence any doubts.

That had been nearly four years ago.

Even though it had been a while, Luke still startled when he felt the bed dip. Of course he was reassured quickly, the light of a cell phone revealing that it was just Calum. And he looked just as frustrated as Luke must've.

“Hey,” Luke muttered flatly, reaching up to take his earbuds out. Calum made no response, just leaned over Luke’s body and dipped in to kiss his neck.

In the small space, it was easy to hear what song was pumping out of the earbuds from where they had fallen against Luke's shoulders. Calum smirked against his skin, holding the left one up. “Keep listening,” he insisted. Luke put the little device back into his ear, hearing Calum strumming a swoony guitar solo in one ear, and listening to the soft sounds his kisses made against skin with the other ear.

Silently, Luke wondered why Calum was there all of a sudden. Usually nothing can tear him away from his work, especially when he was so close to finishing an album. He’d hit a rut, though, and had been working on a single track for nearly a month, always bitching the next morning about how the lyrics weren't right for the beat and he wanted to scrap the whole thing, and yet. He just never did.

Somewhere between Calum biting a mark into his neck and wrapping his fingers around Luke’s cock, he comes to a realization. If he's been so busy on the album, he probably hadn't even bothered to look twice at the backup generator Michael had gotten him for his last birthday. It was probably still sitting in the basement, untouched.

Luke's thoughts were wiped away when he could feel Calum moving away, taking his pants off. Luke prepared himself as much as he could in the pitch black dark, spreading his legs. He could hear Calum fumbling around in their nightstand drawer. Luke tried his best not to gasp at the cold feeling of Calum's fingers finding his hole, but it was so unreasonably hot that the sensation faded quickly. Luke was still a bit open from that morning, as he had thought it was the last time Calum would fuck him for the rest of the week so that he could focus. As Calum opened him up, he felt sensitive and maybe he even a bit dirty, and the hot sweat that was only increasing certainly didn't help.

But then Calum kissed him, and his worries started to fade. He could feel the silver band wrapped around Calum's third finger as he cradled Luke's face with his free hand. Luke ran a hand through Calum's sweaty hair as they kissed, and wrapped his legs around Calum's hips. He was getting a bit impatient, pushing his hips down to meet Calum's movements.

Finally, Calum moved his hands away. Luke whined at the loss, but quickly recovered when he felt Calum's cock line up and slowly push in.

Luke could hear Calum singing in his ears, the volume turned up and the music overwhelming him. He could feel Calum's hot breath on his neck as he slowly built up a rhythm. It was all so much and so incredibly hot, all Luke could do was hold on as tight to Calum, to his husband, as he could.

Sometimes when they were together it was slow and sensual, like they were still on their honeymoon and had all the time in the world. Sometimes it was rough and dirty, like when they had fought about something but in the afterglow whatever it was didn't seem so important. Sometimes it was pure lust, like when Luke spent all day teasing Calum, just waiting to get home so he could be ravished the way he wanted to be.

And sometimes, like right now, it was a bit of everything. The thing was that no matter the situation, Luke felt the same about being this close to Calum, being physically and emotionally connected, as he did the first time. No matter what they were going through or where they were, when they were together there was always love. It was so powerful, and it was completely addicting. Luke had never felt that way about anyone, and he knew he never would again.

Between all the emotions running through his head and the intensity of the heat on his skin and the music he was listening to, Luke felt tears stinging his eyes. Calum only held him closer, fucked into him deeper.

“I love you,” Calum groaned low, kissing his jawline. “Love you so much.”

Luke whimpered, barely able to form words. He could scratch his blunt nails down Calum's back though, intending to leave his mark. He was rewarded as Calum went harder, trying his best to push Luke over the edge.

_Come on baby, pull me in slow_

Calum's voice sang low and sweet in Luke's ear, and he could feel Calum's hot breath in the other.

“Yeah, c’mon baby. Come for me. Please, Luke.”

Luke whined, and he wasn't quite sure if it was tears or sweat on his face, but Calum's hand wiped over his forehead and smoothed back his hair, kissing him again. Luke closed his eyes and tried to keep some control, but it was quickly slipping away. He couldn't see Calum, even though he desperately wanted to, but every other sense was consumed by his husband, his best friend, his soulmate.

When Luke was finally pushed over the edge, it wasn't so much a slow fall as it was a rush to the ground. If he made any exaggerated moans, he couldn't hear them well over Calum's voice in his ears. What he could feel was Calum holding him so tight, quick snaps of his hips jostling a frozen Luke back down to reality. When it was Calum that needed the extra nudge, Luke held him tighter, kept him deep inside by pushing his feet down, his legs locked around Calum's sides. It was Luke’s turn to whisper sweet nothings along his jawline, an endless string of I love you’s that probably formed into gibberish.

When Calum came, he went completely still, and the only sounds were the music still playing and the sounds of each of them panting heavily, trying to recover. Calum slumped down on top of Luke, staying inside of him. Luke peppered his cheek and neck with kisses as Calum buried his face in the crook of Luke's neck.

By some miracle, it was enough to help Luke fall asleep, before Calum even got a chance to say goodnight.

 

 

Luke woke late the next morning. He was alone, but he could tell Calum had cleaned him up and slept beside him, his side of the bed unmade. He found his phone resting on the nightstand, headphones wrapped around it neatly.

The blonde sighed contently, cuddling into Calum's pillow, breathing in his smell. He kept his eyes closed, just resting and listening to the rain fall outside. It explained why he hadn't been woken up by the sun pouring in through the windows. The power was back on, thank the powers that be, and the fresh rain only added to the coolness. Luke eventually stretched out and let it soak in, a relief after being so sweaty and uncomfortable the night before.

Luke got up, pulling a blanket around his shoulders and letting it drag behind him a little. He went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, but he got distracted on his course. Through the patter of the rain, Luke could hear something else outside. He went to the sliding glass doors that led into the backyard, opening it. He could hear music, a song that he'd never heard before, radiating from Calum's little studio, yellow light glowing from inside. With a smirk, he walked out onto the stone path leading to the door. The path was covered so Luke's head didn't get wet, but it felt so nice to feel the wet stones under his feet that had been seeped in water anyway.

He opened the door, and the sound enveloped him. Calum was sitting in his chair, his back to Luke. Luke closed the door and stayed there for a while, listening to the lyrics and the beat, soaking in every detail that Calum had been meticulously crafting for so long. When the second chorus came around, Luke walked over to Calum. He carefully straddled his lap, gently sitting himself down and wrapping the blanket around him over Calum's shoulders. Calum looked up at that, broken from his trance, and gave him the most breathtaking smile. He pulled Luke in, thumbs rubbing over his bare hips.

“Hey.” He greeted, still smiling, his eyes a little tired. But he looked happy, satisfied, a weight lifted off that had been there for weeks.

“Hi,” Luke smiled back, stealing a quick peck. He rubbed his hands down Calum's chest, toying with the tie on the sweatpants he had slipped on. “You finished the song.”

Calum nodded, sighing in relief. “Finished your song.”

Luke couldn't contain his smile, so he buried his face in Calum's shoulder, biting down on the dip on his collarbone playfully.

Calum ran his hands up and down the soft curve of Luke's back that he loved so much, cuddling into his husband. A moment later though, he murmured in Luke's ear.

“Not finished with you, though.”

Luke giggled as Calum held him tight and laid him down on the floor, lingering over him.

Luke got a better listen of the song through the second and third loop while Calum was busy between his legs, and his moans and curses provided a nice personal remix.

When they were finally done and Calum reached up to his soundboard to press pause, he crawled back up over Luke and kissed him sweetly, Luke moaning at the taste of himself on Calum's lips.

Calum looked at him for while, total adoration in his eyes as he stroked his thumb over Luke's bottom lip, along his cheekbone, over his eyes. Finally, he broke the silence.

“So, do you like the song?”

Just like years ago, Calum never got a proper response, as Luke pulled him in slow for another kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos/comments/bookmark notes on my works! They keep me motivated :)
> 
> Please tell me if you like this verse, I might write a second part that focuses on Luke's work.


End file.
